Ciranda
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Yaoi MiroKamus A vida vai girando... não pode parar


**Disclaimer  
-Saint Seiya não me pertence, soltem fogos por isso.  
-Essa fic é de fundo yaoi, por mais que não pareça. Por isso não curte, não leia.  
-Eu não faço a menor idéia de quem inventou "ciranda-cirandinha", mas pode ter certeza, não fui eu. Eu nem tive uma infância decente pra brincar disso. Ela é só uma metáfora na fic, folks.**

**Para linda Liebe, de Natal.**

* * *

**Ciranda**

_ciranda, cirandinha  
vamos todos cirandar _

vamos dar a meia-volta  
volta e meia vamos dar

o anel que tu me deste  
era vidro e se quebrou

o amor que tu me tinhas  
era pouco e se acabou

Miro rodopiava o brinquedo sobre a mesa, batendo os dedos na madeira escura.

Havia um quê de muito nostálgico naquele rodopiar do pião de vidro. É claro que ele se lembrava o porquê. Não parava de pensar naquilo um instante desde que Hades se fora, e todos voltaram dos mortos.

_Todos._

De repente era como se pudessem começar de novo.

E Miro não conseguia achar lugar melhor para recomeçar do que ali, naquele pião de vidro.

Ou de gelo.

_-Pára Miro! Eu faço outro pra você!_

_-Não! Não quero outro! Eu quebrei, não conserta mais!_

_Kamus colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, olhou para os lados um pouco abismado e, se dando conta de que estavam sozinhos, sorriu._

_-É só gelo, Miro! Eu posso fazer quantos eu quiser. Pare de chorar agora, ou seu mestre vai vir brigar com você._

_Então um punho veio de encontro ao francesinho, acertando bem em cheio o seu rosto._

_-Pode fazer! Faça quantos quiser e eu quebrarei todos!_

_Kamus arregalou os olhos, ainda no chão, e ficou ali parando vendo o amigo fugir correndo._

Miro soltou uma gargalhada.

O cavaleiro de Aquário não entendia que _aquele_ pião idiota era importante, porque Kamus o havia feito só pra ele. Engraçado, isso. Lembrar daquelas bobagens depois de tanto tempo. O aquariano ficou dias sem falar com ele. Os dois eram muito birrentos.

Um dia, sem mais nem menos, Kamus entrou no seu vestiário com uma caixinha de madeira e aquele pião de vidro dentro dela.

_-Pronto, Miro! Esse aqui não fui eu que fiz! Agora aceita e assim podemos voltar a ser amigos!_

Escorpião riu de novo, jogando a cabeça para trás, se recostando no sofá.

Kamus podia ser tão inocente às vezes. Já o era naquela época, e ainda continuava sendo. A diferença era que ele agora sabia esconder isso muito bem.

Aliás, tantas coisas ele escondia tão bem agora...

Segurou o pião entre os dedos e o rodou, mais uma vez, pelo chão de pedra da sala do templo.

Eram amigos desde a infância e Miro não conseguia ainda definir quando foi que realmente se apaixonara pelo cavaleiro. Tudo que vinha dele era importante. Tudo que vinha de Kamus tinha um valor especial. Era quase que sagrado. E ele, Escorpião, como sempre conseguia estragar as coisas. Quebrando, destruindo, maculando.

Eles eram tão diferentes quanto água do vinho.

Mas era como se apenas um soubesse exatamente como matar a sede do outro.

-Miro? Já acordou?

O cavaleiro levantou os olhos, encontrando o corpo esguio da amazona semi coberto pelos lençóis de sua cama, parado rente à porta.

Arriscou um meio sorriso, e voltou a fitar o pião.

-Na verdade, Shina, acho que eu ainda estou meio dormindo.

**oOo**

Do outro lado do Santuário, na 11º casa, Kamus virou-se mais uma vez, um pouco incomodado.

Suspirou fundo e decidiu saltar da cama de uma vez. O sono não viria mais.

Era muita informação em tão pouco tempo. A cabeça latejava e por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia fazê-la parar.

A sua morte.

A guerra nos Infernos. A traição e a lealdade compiladas numa única arma para destruir Hades.

A clemência de Athena.

E agora ele estava ali, de volta.

Mas não estava vivo.

Vivo era uma palavra muito longe de definir o estado em que se encontrava.

E agora, em que realmente buscava por ela, ele não conseguia encontrar algum lugar no tempo em que realmente havia se sentido assim.

Talvez sua vida tenha sido desperdiçada.

Jogada fora em lutas mascaradas por um frio emocional que ele nunca possuíra. Ignorada em livros que ele nunca quis ler. Maculada por atitudes que ele podia ter feito, e nunca fez.

Mas não mais.

Havia decidido viver sua vida. E tinha todo o plano perfeito traçado pra isso.

Voltara a treinar Hyoga e tão logo ele chegasse a uma idade adulta, lhe entregaria a armadura de ouro – sim, porque não estragaria a infância de _outro_ garoto com aquele peso no corpo e na alma. Aquilo não demoraria.

Era questão de tempo.

Deixaria de ser cavaleiro e seria apenas mestre dos novatos.

Mas a vida não era apenas o templo e suas obrigações, _alguém_ havia lhe ensinado isso...

Ele precisava aprender a viver e uma das coisas essenciais da vida é que ela se completa nos laços que formamos.

Nos amigos. Nos companheiros. Na família.

Família? Hyoga era sua família. Ponto.

Companheiros? O corpo do cavaleiro de Leão estava debruçado sobre seu travesseiro, em sono profundo. Era perfeito, inteligente, discreto.

Exatamente como ele.

Era um plano infalível de felicidade.

Kamus respirou fundo, sentando-se na poltrona reclinada perto da janela.

Amigos?

Faltava um.

Um que o tempo roubara dele, e que nem a morte poderia tê-los separado tanto.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Sentia muitas saudades do escorpiano, sim, e admitia isso agora com uma clareza incrível.

Mas a verdade também era clara e nítida que seus mundos se tornaram duas pontas num abismo, e possivelmente não mais se tocariam enquanto caminhassem naquela terra.

Haviam tentado, não podiam negar.

Mas tinha algo diferente naqueles olhares que trocavam. Algo que espetava seu peito quando se encontravam, como uma eletricidade cortante que se estabelecia ao menor contato, a menor distância. Eles tentaram. E o tempo foi os afastando conscienciosamente, passo a passo até se perderem num horizonte largo e de neblina.

Era uma lição?

Não se pode viver tudo em uma vida.

_-Nem em duas, Kamus! Vamos logo, saia daí e venha beber comigo!_

Aquário riu, sozinho, olhando pela janela.

Abaixou os olhos lentos para a palma da mão, e deu seu melhor sorriso.

Pousou o objeto feito de gelo com pouca graça no chão e enfim girou-o entre os dedos. Uma, duas, várias vezes.

Até que ele se quebrou.

_-Oi, Miro._

_-Oi, Kamus._

_Olharam-se, sem muita familiaridade. Miro deu um sorriso sem graça e esperou que o outro fizesse o mesmo._

_E ele fez._

_-Tudo bem, certo?_

_-Sim, certo, Miro. E com você?_

_-Claro._

_-Isso é bom._

_O peito de Miro subiu e desceu lento numa respiração pesada. Ele deu de ombros, voltando a encarar o aquariano._

_-É, claro que é._

_E continuou a descer pelas escadas do templo._

Quando Aioria acordou, encontrou Kamus sentado na sala de estar, olhando fixamente para a janela. E nada além disso teria chamado sua atenção, se não fosse o fato de um ritmo peculiar ser repetido nos lábios fechados do aquariano.

Ele parou e ficou ali, o observando, mas achou melhor não perguntar o que aquela música de roda infantil fazia brincando na voz rouca do cavaleiro.

Foi para a cozinha em silêncio, ouvindo Kamus repetir o murmúrio com meias palavras como se elas rodopiassem no ar gelado da sala do templo...

E ele as perdesse, simplesmente.

_O amor que tu me tinhas_

_Era pouco e se acabou  
_

**OWARI  
nem todos os contos de fadas precisam de um final feliz**


End file.
